cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Popeye the Sailor
Popeye the Sailor is an animated series produced for ABC through King Features Syndicate that ran from 1960 to 1962 for 220 episodes. Episodes are grouped by production studios: Larry Harmon Pictures, Rembrandt Films/Halas and Batchelor, Gerald Ray Studios, Jack Kinney Productions and Paramount Cartoon Studios. The executive producer of the series was Al Brodax. For these cartoons, Bluto's name was changed to "Brutus," as King Features believed at the time that Paramount owned the rights to the name "Bluto." Many of the cartoons made by Paramount used plots and storylines taken directly from the comic strip sequences-as well as characters like King Blozo and the Sea Hag. The 1960s cartoons have been issued on both VHS and DVD. The series later appeared on Cartoon Network from 1992 to 2005. Overview In the late 1950s, the original Popeye theatrical shorts released by Paramount Studios from 1933 to 1957 began airing in many television markets and garned huge ratings. King Features Syndicate, who owned the print rights to the "Popeye" name, did not earn any money from the syndication of the Paramount theatrical Popeye films, and so they decided the best way to capitalize on Popeye's television popularity was to commission a new series of made-for-television Popeye cartoons — and fast. Al Brodax served as executive producer of the cartoons for King Features' then-newly created TV production and distribution division (now known today as Hearst Entertainment, named after King Features' parent company, the Hearst Corporation). Jack Mercer, Mae Questel and Jackson Beck returned for this series, which was produced by several different animation companies: *Jack Kinney Productions *Rembrandt Films (William L. Snyder and Gene Deitch) *Larry Harmon Productions *Halas and Batchelor Famous Studios, who produced the theatrical entries from 1942 to 1957, also returned, although by this point they had been renamed Paramount Cartoon Studios. The series was produced using the limited animation technique, whose production values contrasted sharply to their Popeye theatrical counterparts. The artwork was streamlined, simplified for television budgets, and the entries were completed at a breakneck pace. 220 made-for-television cartoons were produced in two years; in contrast, 231 theatrical cartoons were produced in 24 years. Several minor changes were made for the characters. Though World War II had ended 15 years prior, Popeye still retained his white Navy uniform (except in Barbecue for Two, in which he wears his original clothes). Olive Oyl's appearance was a hybrid of different incarnations; while her outfit reverted to the Fleischer years of a red turtleneck, long black dress and huge shoes, her hair retained the mid/late 1940s and 1950s makeover initiated by Famous Studios (except in Barbecue for Two, in which she uses her Fleischer/early Famous Studios design, and Hits and Missiles, in which she wears her later Famous Studios clothes). The biggest change was to Bluto, whose name was changed to "Brutus." At the time, King Features believed that Paramount owned the rights to the name "Bluto." King Features actually owned the name, as Bluto had been originally created for the comic strip; however, due to a lack of thorough research, they failed to realize this and reinvented him as Brutus to avoid supposed copyright problems. Realizing their mistake, King Features began to promote Brutus as an entirely new character. His demeanor was altered slightly and his physical appearance was changed from being muscular to morbidly obese. In addition, the sailor/Navy uniform was replaced with an enormous blue shirt and black pants. Many entries lifted storylines directly from the comic strip, resulting in the inclusion of many characters not seen in the theatrical releases, including the Sea Hag, Toar, Rough House and King Blozo. Like their theatrical counterparts, the made-for-television series was also a big ratings success. Popeye the Sailor aired in syndication in the US well into the 1990s. Notably, the 1960s shorts would mark the final time Mae Questel would voice Olive Oyl. References Category:Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Shows older than the network Category:1960s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series